gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Rockstar Games Social Club
The Rockstar Games Social Club (RGSC) is a website to connect Rockstar Games' releases with the internet. It was launched in conjunction with the release of the console versions of Grand Theft Auto IV on April 29, 2008. Currently, 14 games are supported on the website: *''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *''The Lost and Damned'' *''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *''Midnight Club: Los Angeles'' *''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' *''Beaterator'' *''Red Dead Redemption'' *''Max Payne 3'' *''L.A. Noire'' *''Agent'' *''Grand Theft Auto V'' (includes Grand Theft Auto Online) *''Red Dead Redemption II'' (includes Red Dead Online) The website has limited access to those who do not register their games. Once registered, users can see their stats synced with the website and can enter contests only available to those who registered. Originally, the player is required to install a proprietary Social Club launcher alongside GTA IV; the feature drew flak early after the PC version's release as the program adds to the cumbersomeness of the game, which is also attached to Games for Windows LIVE. In April 2010, the 1.0.6.0 patch for GTA IV, released in conjunction with the PC versions of The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony, significantly tones down the dependency for a launcher by uninstalling the original launcher and replacing it with a simpler version attached directly to the game. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Viral Infection :"Check out the spread of 'virus' all across the world." Launched on October 24, 2008, this section shows a map of the world and how many local players are infected by a "zombie virus". The "virus" in question is actually the act of killing of Rockstar staff in multiplayer or the association with a normal player who has killed a Rockstar staff; any player who has killed the aforementioned people will be "infected", thereby gaining a male zombie avatar dressed in nothing but a yellow Rockstar speedo and sandals. Because of the requirement to play multiplayer in order to be infected, not all GTA IV players will be represented on the map. Marathon :"Compete with your friend in a variety of physical challenges." This section lists a number of otherwise typical tasks that can be completed in the game. They include: *Walk or run - 400 miles *Drive - 4,000 miles *Swim - 40 miles *Activities - Perform 400 times *Fire - 120,000 bullets *Jack - Steal 2,400 vehicles *Stunts - Perform 8,000 stunts *Public Transport - Travel 400 miles *Arrested - 120 times *Wasted - 600 times After completing a portion of the aforementioned objectives, players will also receive "bronze" and "silver" certificates before attaining the ultimate "gold" certificate upon reaching the final goal. The certificates can be printed onto paper. Millionaires Club :"Come count your money with the rest of Liberty City's elite." Launched on July 30, 2008, this section records the most amount of money that the player earned. A list is provided on people who reached $1,000,000 that can be ordered by the time taken to reach it, the date on which it was reached, or by total earned. Only those who reached the $1,000,000 mark can view this section. The list is accompanied by a short guide on how to make money in the game, as well as being backed by custom US$69 banknotes featuring Lola Del Rio on the observe and Niko Bellic firing a pistol on the reverse, and a "Money Maker" magazine featuring Brucie Kibbutz on the cover. The list, guide, banknotes and magazine can be moved around. Multiplayer Leaderboards :"Keep track of your online multiplayer cred." Launched on May 28, 2008, this section lists and ranks all players in multiplayer, listing their average score (in dollars), total score (in dollars), games played and games won. The section also narrows the list down to include the highest scoring players in specific multiplayer modes (player or ranked matches). The Story Gang :"You've completed the story, now what? Come inside."' This section lists and ranks all players who have completed the main storyline. It can be ordered by time taken or date completed. The list, illustrated within a pocket book, is backed by an interactive tabletop scattered with various items, memorabilia and photographs from the game that can be moved about using the mouse (the book itself can also be moved around). Only those who completed the story can view this section. Hall of Fame :"True dedication recognized here." This section lists the top 10 players who have achieve the listed categories above in a short amount of time without cheats. The categories include: *100% Club Leader - Achieving 100% completion of the game within the shortest time. *Story Gang Leader - Completing all storyline missions the fastest. *Millionaires Club Leader - Obtaining $1,000,000 within the shortest time. *Marathon Champion - Completing all Marathon objectives within the shortest time. *Dare Devil Champion - Completing all 50 Unique Stunt Jumps in the shortest time. *Pigeon Collectors Champion - Killing all 200 pigeons in the shortest time. In addition to top 10 listings, users can view their own "Trophy Shelf", which contains trophies of their achievements, complete with the position they have attained as they are included into a list. The 100% Club :"An elite club of players who have completed 100% of the game." This section lists and ranks all players who have completed the game. Only those who completed the game can view this section. Players who have entered the club can also print a certificate or fake membership card as physical evidence of their achievement. LCPD Blotter :"Daily tracking of criminal activity in Liberty City." This section tracks and lists crime reports in single player by players worldwide. The reports include: * No go area - Lists and ranks areas in the city where criminal activities by players occur the most. * No go street - Lists and ranks streets and expressways in the city where criminal activities by players occur the most. * Call outs - Number of LCPD police officers called out to pursue players for the last 24 real world hours. * N.O.O.S.E. call outs - Number of NOOSE units called out to subdue players for the last 24 real world hours. * Weapon of choice - Displays the most frequently used weapon by players. * Criminals arrested - Number of arrests on players. * Cars stolen - Number of cars stolen by players. An interactive police officer will utter random things on his police radio when the mouse cursor is hovered over him. Many of these scripts are also used by police officers in game who are on a radio. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' Player Stats This section shows the player's game statistics, and allows them to be compared with his/her friends. Mr. Wong's Launched on May 1, 2009, Mr. Wong's Laundromat is an online Flash game available to any registered Social Club users, even those who do not have GTA Chinatown Wars. It involves collecting dropped valuables from peoples laundry. Players can earn money and multiplayer clothing from the website and transfer them to their linked game. Guardian Lions Upon completion of the final story mission, two Lions of Fo are randomly placed in the game. When these are found, this section of the site allows the player to unlock Xin Shan's missions. Rampage Launched on May 1, 2009, this section shows how many Rampages the player have done, how many yet to uncover, and exactly where they are. Upon the release of the PSP version of the game, this section of the site was replaced with the Guide Map, which also shows Unique Stunt Jumps, Drug Dealers and Security Cameras. After finding all 100 cameras, the player uses the Guide Map to unlock the extra drug dealer Sean. Downloads This section contains downloads, which includes ringtones, wallpapers, and papercrafts. The page itself can only be accessed by registered Social Club users but the download links can be accessed by anyone. Fully Cocked This section is exclusive to those who pre-ordered GTA Chinatown Wars for the DS through select retailers, allowing them to unlock special bonuses like the bulletproof Infernus. This section was removed soon after the release of the PSP version of the game. Peking Duck Hunt Launched in conjunction with the PSP version, Sum Yung Gai's Peking Duck Hunt is an online Flash game that involves creating pancakes. You can earn money and unlock the bulletproof Patriot for your game, in the same vein as Mr Wong's Laundromat. The name is likely a reference to the NES game Duck Hunt. Social Club TV Social Club TV is a video hosting website that can be accessed by anyone. It was launched in conjunction with the release of the PC version of GTA IV on December 2, 2008. Only those who have the PC version and are logged into the Social Club can upload in-game footage recorded through the Video Editor. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Vehicles Players can see the available vehicles introduced for both Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Each vehicle has their own stats measured in the same way as weapons and tells the player which one is the best on top speed, acceleration, resistance, etc. Vehicles stored in player's garages can be viewed in diagram form. The vehicle is demonstrated with the closest generic design of the vehicle, and shows modifications applied, in categories of brakes, engine, armor, wheel design, tyre smoke, vehicle color and lights. There are numerous diagrams representing vehicles: Bagger-GTAV-RSCDiagram.png|Bagger Bifta-GTAV-RSCDiagram.png|Bifta BikeGenericBlazer-GTAV-RSCDiagram.png|Bike Generic Blazer BikeGenericChopper-GTAV-RSCDiagram.png|Bike Generic Chopper = Hexer BikeGenericEnduro-GTAV-RSCDiagram.png|Bike Generic Enduro BikeGenericShotaro-GTAV-RSCDiagram.png|Bike Generic Shotaro BikeGenericSports-GTAV-RSCDiagram.png|Bike Generic Sports = Bati 801 BikeGenericTraditional-GTAV-RSCDiagram.png|Bike Generic Traditional = Daemon BikeVindicator-GTAV-RSCDiagram.png|Bike Vindicator Bodhi-GTAV-RSCDiagram.png|Bodhi Buffalo-GTAV-RSCDiagram.png|Buffalo Generic2Door-GTAV-RSCDiagram.png|Generic 2 Door = Gauntlet Generic2DoorS-GTAV-RSCDiagram.png|Generic 2 Door S = Sentinel Generic4Door-GTAV-RSCDiagram.png|Generic 4 Door = Tailgater GenericAPC-GTAV-RSCDiagram.png|Generic APC GenericCompact-GTAV-RSCDiagram.png|Generic Compact = Blista GenericCoupe-GTAV-RSCDiagram.png|Generic Coupe = Windsor GenericCycle-GTAV-RSCDiagram.png|Generic Cycle = Scorcher GenericEstate-GTAV-RSCDiagram.png|Generic Estate = Minivan GenericHalftrack-GTAV-RSCDiagram.png|Generic Halftrack GenericHearse-GTAV-RSCDiagram.png|Generic Hearse = Lurcher GenericHotRod-GTAV-RSCDiagram.png|Generic Hot Rod = Hotknife GenericInsurgent1-GTAV-RSCDiagram.png|Generic Insurgent 1 = Insurgent Pick-Up Custom GenericInsurgent2-GTAV-RSCDiagram.png|Generic Insurgent 2 = Insurgent GenericLowRider-GTAV-RSCDiagram.png|Generic Low Rider = Buccaneer GenericRaptor-GTAV-RSCDiagram.png|Generic Raptor GenericRetinue-GTAV-RSCDiagram.png|Generic Retinue GenericRocketVoltic-GTAV-RSCDiagram.png|Generic Rocket Voltic GenericSedan-GTAV-RSCDiagram.png|Generic Sedan = Emperor GenericSports-GTAV-RSCDiagram.png|Generic Sports = Rapid GT GenericSportsClassic-GTAV-RSCDiagram.png|Generic Sports Classic = Stirling GT GenericSuper-GTAV-RSCDiagram.png|Generic Super = Vacca GenericSUV-GTAV-RSCDiagram.png|Generic SUV = Baller GenericTruck-GTAV-RSCDiagram.png|Generic Truck = Rat-Loader GenericVan-GTAV-RSCDiagram.png|Generic Van = Burrito GenericVisioneSpecial-GTAV-RSCDiagram.png|Generic Visione Special = Vigilante GenericZtype-GTAV-RSCDiagram.png|Generic Z-Type Roosevelt-GTAV-RSCDiagram.png|Generic Roosevelt Gallery RockstarGamesSocialClub-startup.jpg|The Rockstar Games Social Club launch for GTA IV, which provides a link to the Social Club website, as well as basic information. This launcher was removed in the 1.0.6.0 update. RockstarGamesSocialClub-100%Club.png|The 100% Club page, which showcased items the players could win if they got 100% completion in Grand Theft Auto IV. RockstarGamesSocialClub-Website-ChinatownWarsTheme.png|The homepage of the Rockstar Games Social Club as of the GTA Chinatown Wars release. RockstarGamesSocialClub-WebsiteSep2013.jpg|The homepage of the Rockstar Games Social Club, during September 2013 to coincide with the release of Grand Theft Auto V. External links *The Rockstar Games Social Club website *Download the latest version of Rockstar Games Social Club es:Rockstar Social Club Category:Rockstar Games